Emily
Emily is the main protagonist of Act One of I Am Still Alive, and the only playable character in that Act. She is the wielder of the Argentum Fidei. At the end of Act One, she regains her lost memory, and reveals that her true name is Amelia Ysvard, and that she is the Queen of Orsitan. Emily is extremely sarcastic and sometimes cynical, but she has good intentions. Initially, she takes a carefree approach to her mission, but after being killed by The Entity, her demeanor changes. She tries to be as smart as possible, going as far as to ask Osilus to accompany her to prevent her from making bad decisions. Emily appears in Act Two as well, though only briefly. She is fought in the form of Amelia's Sorrow during the act's prologue. She returns in Act Six, where she solves her internal conflict and gains heterochromia as a result, with the blue and red eyes representing Emily and Amelia, respectively. She then goes on to serve as the main character of Act Seven, where she manages to defeat the Entity and the Eclipse to finally put the world at ease. Relationships @%#38$& @%#38$& serves as Emily's greeter, explaining the origins of the Mansion and the situation the world's citizens had found themselves in (to an extent) after she awakens. Though they do not interact for very long, Emily is shown to care about @%#38$&, as she asks about his well-being upon discovering Gaile outside of a ruined Mansion. Gaile Emily and Gaile fight alongside each other against the Restless Afflicted. While their interactions are brief, Emily finds herself to have a crush on Gaile, which she hints at many times in her dialogue (before outright stating it in a Bond Heart conversation with Osilus.) Gaile seems to reciprocate this to an extent, rushing to hug Emily upon seeing her outside the Mansion, after it is destroyed. By the end of Act Seven, the two are in a loving relationship. Osilus Osilus finds Emily after she is killed by the Entity, and due to his knowledge of matters related to the Wardens, he realizes that she may find a way out of the Realm Beyond Life, and opts not to bury her. She eventually wakes up and, after some exploration, asks Osilus to tag along with her on the trek to Veril. Osilus is initially surprised by most of Emily's actions, but the two grow close very quickly, dishing out playful insults at each other often. Emily expresses sorrow at being forced to leave Osilus to (presumably) die in the Veril Spire's collapse. By the end of Act Seven, Osilus becomes Amelia's legal guardian. Lyght Lyght is distrustful of Emily and Osilus at first, but after the trio bands together, he decides to keep an open mind. Despite this, he seems to struggle with mood swings, getting angry at the other two at varying intervals. Emily and Osilus tolerate this, treating Lyght with kindness regardless. Defeating Egon, however, drives him over the edge. He becomes enraged at Emily and Osilus, blaming them for getting his hopes up. Emily is hurt by this, but mostly sympathetic towards Lyght, as she asks Osilus to find him and take care of him (seeing as she was the only way out of the Veril Spire.) Like Osilus, she is reluctant to leave him to die in the Spire's collapse. If he survives the collapse (based on the player's choice) she's thrilled to see him again in Act Seven. Old Hero The Old Hero helps Emily to return to reality after she finds herself in the Realm Beyond Life. She is confused by him at first, labeling him as crazy, but comes to respect him after seeing that his understanding of the world is far greater than her own. After defeating him in battle- a last test of her strength- Emily demands that the Old Hero come with her back to the real world, as she believes him to be too hard on himself. He's pleasantly surprised by this, agreeing with a smile, before the two head back together. Chance Confronting him in the Heart of the Spire, potentially due to the friendship she has forged with Osilus, who despises violence himself, Emily cannot bring herself to hate Chance. She desperately tries to reason with him, and convince him not to fight, to no avail. She defeats him, but manages to ''create her own choice ''as the Old Hero had taught her, electing to spare the man. Chance is confused by this, but Emily explains that he could still redeem himself, and fight by her side. Seeing her determination to fix a problem that he felt was his own fault, he agrees to assist Emily. When Pearce gives Emily her memory back, Chance becomes somewhat defensive of her, showing that he never truly had any deep hatred for her to begin with. This is also evident from the whispers of the dead that are heard prior to entering Chance's room, which state that he hoped Emily would be killed before reaching the Spire so that he did not have to do it himself. Trivia * Emily is illiterate, a fact she laments about in a Bond Heart conversation with Osilus. This is evident from her struggle to read in-game notes. * Emily and Chance bear a striking resemblance to one another. The reason for this is unknown. * While in the Realm Beyond Life, Emily's name changes to ????? due to an identity crisis (brought about by a lack of confidence.) This corrects itself during the fight with the Peacemaker, as does her battle portrait (which had temporarily changed to one of Emily looking frightened.) Category:Playable Category:Party Members Category:Protagonists